Hale Osiris
Hale Osiris, better known by her alias “''Gyokuryū''”, is a Vice Admiral within the Marines. She is quite respected among her fellow marines for her belief in Passive Justice, and feared among pirates because of her reputation of burning entire pirate crews alive when they resist. She greatly respects Admiral Ravinger Terell and Fleet Admiral Kurama, as both were influential to her growth in the marines. Fuyuki helped her in a few training sessions in the past which allowed her to control her destructive devil fruit powers, and as such, she feels quite indebted to him. She was also greatly inspired by the past Admirals, such as Fujitora, Kizaru and Aokiji, from the previous Golden Age of Piracy. Also, some compare her to the former Admiral, now Yonko Raptor D. Baron, given her continuous growth and ascencion in the Marines, but mainly for sharing a similar alias.. Osiris is always on the move, spending very little time in Headquarters, most of which is spent training. She cares a lot for her subordinates and makes an effort to learn each of their names, their interests and goals. She is very loved among civilians, and she will go out of her way to help in any crisis she can, in any location of the world. More than eliminating criminals, she believes the top priority should be in helping the citizens of the world. Appearance 67ac7298751f7891a5ad4d0f1a23fdba584a164b_hq.jpg Fire81.png Azula.jpg 0b0b9e29c41dc815de09bfc846828a62--dc-comic-comic-art.jpg 0f0692cb88bcd509b117f218091eadf0.jpg flat,550x550,075,f.u1.jpg Personality Osiris follows Passive Justice, as such, she prefers to resolve conflicts in the most diplomatic manner possible. She is usually the voice of reason towards her more ruthless, hot-headed fellow Marines. Because of her dangerous devil fruit powers, she prefers to be alone or with few marine soldiers during her missions, and especially during combat situations. However, if she cannot resolve things peacefully, she becomes quite ruthless, capable of slaughtering entire pirate crews without remorse. She has a weird way of naming her attacks, often criticized for their ridiculous names. One of the things Hale does not tolerate is treason against the Wolrd Government or the Marines. Abilities Being a Vice-Admiral, Osiris possesses incredible strength. She is able to shatter stone with ease, and is able to move behind her opponents in a blink of an eye. Osiris is a great martial artist, usually taking her training and improvement of abilities quite seriously. She has been trained primarily by Marine instructor Bairen Guile. In combat, she prefers to fight using hand to hand combat, and if necessary, employing her devil fruit ability. Osiris created her own fighting style, which she calls "Hell Fist". She employs powerful punches and kicks which can easily knock out powerful adversaries. She will often begin her attacks without the use of her devil fruit, beating up entire crews with just her brute force alone. Her fighting style does not employ specific patterns, as such, she simply adapts to the situation and is quite versatile. She is considered more of a brawler.. As she dislikes using a sword, she focused instead all of that energy into building her physical strength and martial skills. However, when she combines her raw strength with her devil fruit, it can be quite devastating, and her "Hell Fist" truly lives up to its name. After years of training and help from Fuyuki, she has mastered the output of her abilities, being able to shoot concentrated blasts and use her flames to maneuver around the battlefield, without causing much harm to her allies. She is able to combine her powers with her hand to hand fighting, shooting flames just after connecting a solid punch or kick, which are already quite powerful. Some fellow soldiers refer to this fighting style as quite the overkill. Rokushiki Osiris is capable of utilizing the Geppo and Soru techniques. Seimei Kikan Hale Osiris seems to use a special technique of Life Return, which enables her to keep a youthful appearance, looking like a young adult woman, even though she's in her 40's. Haki Osiris has been trained under the Haki Development System, currently in the 7h Dan. This implies that both of her shades of Haki are developed to very advanced stages. Devil Fruit Osiris ate the Kemi Kemi no Mi, making her a chemical reaction human. She is able to produce, control, shoot and transform into greenish toxic flames. Green fire is already much hotter than blue fire, which in turn is hotter than regular orange fire. This green/purple fire is the result of several chemical reactions. It is extremely hot, and it not only burns, it also is quite reactive and toxic. As such, she may shoot balls or a stream of green flames, which explode on contact. It also produces a nasty smell, probably because of the chemicals being infused inside her flames, and long term inhalation or contact with the flames may also cause poisoning. She can reverse the effects of the poisoning on someone, absorbing the toxic chemicals back into her body. But if she goes all out, she is a danger to both friend and foe. She has learned to control her power to an advanced degree, but she may unleash her fruit and cause an astronomically large explosion that covers a very large area, that also leaves toxic residue. Osiris may even use the flames to propel herself. She also may use her powers to cover herself in an armor of greenish flames with her at the center. She shapes her flames into an armored humanoid with a sword, which greatly increases her attacks and range. This mode helps her control the damage to her surrounding area. Osiris can also cover her body completely in flames while keeping her physical nature, this prevents users from harming her as anything that touches her would be instantly burned and poisoned, essentially wearing her flame armor on her body. Fire81.png 4fb8f80d1e37785c741c4749492ab26739f896ce_hq.jpg Mass_Jugling.png Hale Osiris fire.png History Hale Osiris originates from the South Blue, born from merchant parents. She grew to hate pirates after witnessing various attacks to her homeland. She began to train by herself in order to protect her home and her parents, but often got scolded by her homeland's soldiers for interfering in the pirate attacks, which got her injured several times. She observed in secret the training regimes of Marines and soldiers, learning their techniques and workouts and applying them. Her favorite books were biographies of the late Admirals Aokiji, Kizaru and Fujitora, which inspired her even more to join the Marines much younger than they did. It also explains her similarities with them in future years, her seemingly easygoing nature paired with an unbelievable ruthlesness. Osiris joined the Marines at the age of 14, a really young age for someone to join, but she already displayed great capabilities in combat and her sense of justice. She was quite hot headed, refusing to do chores and instead choosing to spend her day training. At age 17, after spending a few months in the island of Pakurinji, she became more disciplined, much stronger, and proceeded to rise through the ranks. A year later she was assigned to Marine HQ, and became a Marine Captain. Two years later, she ate a Devil Fruit, which she quickly trained to try to master, and combine it with her martial skills. She acquired the Devil Fruit from a pirate crew she defeated by herself in Paradise. Her superiors told her that she could eat the fruit, or turn it over to their inventory. She ate the fruit in order to increase her strength and better uphold her sense of justice. At first, her abilities were a danger to her allies, but after receiving some tips from Fuyuki, she learned to greatly control her powers, making her an even greater asset to the Marines. At age 26, she was promoted to the rank of Vice-Admiral. Her quick ascension and unfathomable abilities are often compared to the likes of the late Coby and former Admiral Raptor D. Baron. Osiris always disliked using a sword, choosing to focus on her physical strength and skills. She became an admirer of Fleet Admiral Kurama and his training philosophies. After witnessing cruelty towards criminals and vice versa, she adopted her "passive justice" philosophy, in order to prevent violence but still uphold justice. She took interest in the training and development of new recruits, trying to teach her more pacific ways to the soldiers. She got in arguments with fellow marines, because she has been opposed to public executions of criminals, claiming that it makes the Marine organization even more insensible than pirates. She always offered her services in missions that helped civilians, becoming really beloved with the public. She even traveled to the farthest reaches of the Four Blues if a nation or even a small village requested assistance. Even fellow Marines with higher rank and more experienced began to respect her diplomatic abilities, her passion to protect civilians, as well as her ruthlessness when negotiations failed. She burned entire ships with their crews in them after giving them a fair warning and a speech about why they should resolve things peacefully. This caused that even before becoming a Vice Admiral, crews of pirates retreated at the sight of her, while others gave up at her "passive justice", opting to surrender before engaging in combat with her and her destructive powers. She operated in this way, issuing a warning first and asking her enemies to surrender, if ignored, she demonstrated her powers and prowess, beating her enemies. If they still resisted capture, this was enough for her to completely destroy them. Trivia Green fire is a real life phenomenon, caused by the presence of chemicals containing copper inside the fire. A variety of elements cause the fire to turn green when burned, and it is usually toxic. Category:Marine Vice Admirals Category:Marines Category:Female Characters Category:Logia Devil Fruit Users